The Curse of Arrav
---- Details *41 *61 *64 *64 *64 *66 *''Defender of Varrock'' *''Shades of Mort'ton'' *''Troll Romance'' *''The Tale of the Muspah'' *''Missing my Mummy'' *Je moet Senliten volledig hersteld hebben |voorwerpen= *3 Dwellberries *Pickaxe (rune aangeraden) *Sacred oil (1) (elke hoeveelheid) *Ring of Life *Mithril Crossbow or better *Mithril Grapple *Insulated boots *Summoning familiar met een remote view optie, zoals een Macaw (lvl 41) of een Ravenous locust (lvl 70) Aangeraden voorwerpen: *Trollheim Teleport of Climbing Boots *Ring of slaying *Woestijn kleren *Voedsel/Armour *2.500 Coins |kills= *Arrav (Level 180) (alleen vechten) }} Start De volgende voorwerpen zijn nodig voor dit gedeelte van de quest: * Pickaxe * Trollheim teleport (Climbing boots als je er niet heen kan teleporteren) * Armour en een wapen om tegen Arrav van 180 te vechten * Voedsel voor Arrav * Zeven lege plekken in je inventory Praat met Ali the Wise in Nardah. De beste manier om daar te komen is het magisch tapijt te nemen naar Pollnivneach en vervolgens het tapijt naar Nardah. Ali bevindt zich in het noordwestelijke huisje van de stad. Hij zal je vertellen dat zijn mannen een tunnel hebben gevonden wat volgens precies onder het Ritueel plek ligt waar Jhallan onder ligt. Echter zijn, zijn mining expertises niet zo groot en wilt dat jij een kijkje voor hem neemt. Teleporteer, of loop naar Trollheim. Ga vervolgens de berg af en loop richting het ijspad, wat zich ten noordwesten van de berg bevindt. Als je bij de Icegate bent, loop je in westelijke richting de berg op, totdat je een ingang van een tunnel vindt. In deze tunnel lopen verschillende Ice trolls rondt van level 122! Loop de tunnel door en loop richting het noordwesten totdat je een gat in de muur vindt. Dit is de uitgang naar buiten. Als je buiten bent, ben je op het toppunt van de berg Trollweiss Mountain. Hier lopen Ice wolves van level 96 tot 132 rondt en een Gnome genaamd Brambickle. Loop vanaf de uitgang van de grot naar het oosten totdat je bij een andere ingang aankomt. Die ingang wordt aangegeven op de kaart met het uitroep teken icoon. Ga de grot in. Lamistard's Tunnel thumb|left|[[Lamistard's Tunnel.]] Als je de grot in bent, zul je een heel tunnel complex aantreffen. Loop vanaf de ingang naar het noorden en zult daar een blokkade aan vinden. Hak deze weg met je pickaxe. De rotsen kun elk maar één keer, van één kant hakken, dus als een steen niet gelijk weghakt, moet je het van een andere kant proberen. Hak alle blokkades weg totdat je er door kan. Loop verder de gang in en je vindt een een tablet. Lees het en je zult erachter komen dat de Mahjarrat Lamistard bezig was met het graven van en tunnel onder ritueel. Hij wilde niet dat zijn andere broeders erachter kwamen. Loop nu een stukje verder en je zult een grote blokkade vinden met aan de rand een Granite tablet. Maak je weg door de blokkades en pak het tablet op en lees. Op dit tablet staat dat Lamistard dicht bij het ritueel denkt te zijn met zijn tunnels. Loop vervolgens verder totdat je een Slate tablet vinden. Hierin staat dat hij niet had gedacht wat voor een werk was om deze tunnels te graven. Hak vervolgens weer een weg richting het oosten en neem vervolgens de middelste tunnel die naar het zuiden gaat en je zult een tablet vinden waarin staat dat hij tijdens het graven op een muur is uitgekomen, dat wat hij gelooft één van zijn broers is. Hij schrijft dat hij een kijkje gaat nemen maar niet ontdekt wilt worden. Probeer nu ook richting de muur een weg te hakken en zult bij een kelder aan komen. Zemouregal's fort thumb|[[Arrav valt je aan.]] In de kelder staan een aantal boekenkasten. Doorzoek ze allemaal en je zult Zemouregal's notes I vinden. Lees ze door en zult lezen dat de Mahjarrat Zemouregal een lijst en beschrijving heeft gemaakt van een aantal Mahjarrats en daarbij vermeldt hij of ze geschikt zijn om op te offeren voor het Ritueel. De lees de Zemouregal's notes I pagina, voor de vertaling van de lijst. thumb|left|Het tapijt aan de muur. Ga de trap op en je zult je in een kamer komen met de legendarische Arrav erin. Je bevindt je dus in Zemouregal's fort. Praat met Arrav en hij zegt dat hij zich niet kan beheersen, dat Zemouregal hem nog steeds in zijn macht heeft. Hij zal je aanvalle met Melee. Zet je Protect from melee op en val Arrav aan. Hij zal alleen met Melee vechten, dus als je je protect from melee aan zet, zal niets overkomen. Als Arrav op 50% van zijn levens zit, zal hij zichzelf weg teleporteren. Hij verontschuldigd zich tijdens het gevecht, en opeens zal Zemourgeal hem oproepen tijdens het gevecht. Hij zal zichzelf weg teleporteren maar zegt dat er iets, achter het tapijt ligt, dat ons beide kan helpen. Ga door de zuidelijke deur en doorzoek het tapijt aan de westelijke muur. Je zult een Base key en de Base security plans vinden. Teleporteer nu uit het fort naar Al Kharid. Het hart van Arrav De volgende voorwerpen zijn nodig voor het volgende gedeelte van de quest: * Sacred oil (1) * 3 Dwellberries * Ring of Life thumb|Arrav's hart, bewaart door Zemouregal.|150px Rapporteer nu terug naar Ali the Wise in Nardah. Vertel hem alles en laat hem de voorwerpen zien die je uit het fort hebt gestolen. Georiënteerd, vanuit de Base security plans, heeft Ali een idee van hoe de basis er uit ziet. Hij zal je vertellen dat de basis goed beveiligd is. De ingang zal goed beveiligd worden door Armoured zombies. Vervolgens zal voor de derde deur een menselijk beveiliging netwerk zal opgesteld zijn, dat afgaat als er mensen doorheen lopen. Hij heeft echter wel een zwak punt gevonden om er langs te komen. Er bevindt zich een riolering in de basis waar je doorheen kunt kruipen. Het riolering loopt echter wel onder stroom maar dat valt te omzeilen met de Insulated boots. Vanaf de riolering kan je door een riool pijp kruipen om bij de metalen deur te komen, die beveiligd is met een beveiliging slot en bewaakt wordt. Vervolgens bevindt zich achter de deur een kamer, met aan het einde van de kamer het opgesloten hart van Arrav. Dit hart is uit zijn lichaam gebracht door middel van een spreuk en wordt op een schaal bewaart. Het verwijderen zonder voorzorg maatregelen zal de dood van Arrav betekenen. De weg naar het hart wordt echter beveiligd door stralen waar je niet door kan. Ga vanaf het huis van Ali, naar het noordoosten totdat je bij de Piramide aankomt. Ga door de piramide tot je bij de tombe van de Pharaoh Queen komt. Praat met haar over hoe je een har, dat al uit een lichaam is, veilig kan vervoeren, zonder dat gastheer sterft. Ze zal je vertellen dat het hart verwijderd is door hele duistere magie, waar ze wel eens van gehoord had, maar nooit geloofde dat het echt was. Ze zal je vertellen dat je het hart in een speciale Full canopic jar moet leggen. Deze bestaat uit een Sacred oil, drie Dwellberries, een Ring of life en een Empty canopic jar. Om de volledig jar te maken, moet je eerst de sacred oil aan de empty jar toevoegen, en vervolgens de drie dwellberries en dan de ring of life. Als de jar klaar is moet je weer terug gaan naar Ali in Nardah. Het hart stelen De volgende voorwerpen zijn nodig voor het volgende gedeelte van de quest: * Insulated boots * Een summoning familiar met een Remote View optie (Macaw pouch of een Ravenous locust) * Mithril crossbow of beter * Mithril grapple * Full canopic jar * Base key Ga naar Zemouregal's basis. Deze is te vinden in de Wildernis onder het Chaos temple op level 12 van de wildernis ten noorden van Varrock. Als je de basis zul je gelijk aangevallen worden door Armoured zombies van level 85. Loop langs de zombies en ga door de deur, als je het pad volgt. Volg vervolgens weer het pad en ga door de volgende deur. Als je door de tweede deur bent, zul je aan de overkant een metalen deur tegen komen. Aan de rechte kant van de deur, zul je het menselijke beschermingsveld zien, waar Ali het over had. Loop NOOIT door het beschermingsveld, want dan zal je de basis uit worden gegooid en een aantal Hitpoints verliezen! thumb|Wacht totdat de bewaker weg is. Ga het kamertje binnen waar de Range staat. Hier zie je aan de rechte kant een pijp in de muur. Het is belangrijk dat je voordat je pijp in gaat, Insulated boots draagt! Anders zul je 15 Hitpoints verliezen en de basis uit worden gegooid. Ga de pijp in en zult in het riool komen. Je ziet dat het water onder stroom staat. Loop het riool in en ziet aan het einde dat het water onder stroom wordt gezet door een Killerwatt. Bij de Killerwatt staat een pijp die je weer terug de basis in leidt. Roep hier de Macaw pouch of een Ravenous locust op en klik op de optie "Remote View". Nu zal je summoning beest de pijp in gaan om te kijken of er bewakers staan. Als de bewakers weg zijn, kun je pijp in. Je hebt echter VIJF minuten, totdat je opgemerkt wordt! Ga de pijp in en je komt voor de metalen deur te staan. Ga eerst de kamer in het zuiden in en doorzoek alles. Je zult vervolgens Decoder strips en Zemouregal's notes II vinden. Ga dan de pijp weer in, in het riool. Lees de vertaling van Zemouregal's notes II. Lees de Decoder strips in het riool en schrijf de letters op, of onthoud ze. Er staan vier letters op de strip en die heb je nodig om de metalen deur op te maken. Ga vervolgens weer door de pijp, door eerst je summoning monster er in te laten gaan en te wachten totdat de bewaker weg is. thumb|left|Het hart van Arrav.|150px Als je door de pijp bent, zie je aan linke kant van de metalen deur, een beveiliging code staan, die de deur opent. Deze is te kraken door de letters die op het Decoder strips staan. Als er bijvoorbeeld ABCD staat. Moet je met strip 1, over A gaan en met strip 2 over de B gaan etc. Als je een strip op een letter zet, zal er een cijfer tevoorschijn komen. Dit cijfer zet je op de draaischijf waar de nummers verschijnen. Draai omhoog om het cijfer te vinden en draai naar rechts om het op de goede plaatst te zetten. Als je het fout hebt, zul je basis uit worden gegooid en 15 Hitpoints verliezen! Als je de code hebt gekraakt, kun je de deur openen. thumb|Verwijder het hart uit de schaal. Let op! Als je de deur niet binnen 5 minuten weet te kraken, zul je uit de basis worden gegooid en 15 Hitpoints verlzienen! Ga door de metalen deur en je zult in de kamer komen waar het hart van Arrav wordt bewaart. Je zult het hart niet bereikbaar is via de grond. Schiet daarop met je mithril grapple en je crosbow op de pijp boven je en zult via de pijp naar de overkant klimmen. Als je voor het hart staat, moet je de Full canopic jar op het hart gebruiken zodat je veilig het hart verwijderd uit de schaal. Als het goed is, krijg je nu een Heart in a canopic jar. Teleporteer nu terug met het hart naar Ali the Wise in Nardah. Praat met Ali en hij zeggen dat jullie samen een goed team vormen. Hij bedankt en zegt dat je al zoveel hebt gedaan, dat hij er probeert achter te komen hoe hij het hart weer veilig in Arrav's lichaam stopt. Beloningen centre *1 Quest punt *2.500 Experience *4.000 Experience *9.000 Experience *9.000 Experience *9.000 Experience *14.000 Experience *30.000 Experience Overig onderzoek bij Ali Nadat je de vier tabletten en Zemouregal's notes: I (A-J) en II (k-z) hebt, kun je meer informatie vaan Ali geven. Hier krijg je echter geen beloningen voor. Je kan ook informatie geven over de overige questen (als je dat nog niet gedaan had): *Desert Treasure *While Guthix Sleeps *The Tale of the Muspah *Defender of Varrock *Hazeel Cult *Temple of Ikov *Enakhra's Lament Weetjes thumb|De poster, die bij de quest hoort. *Toen de quest uitkwam, stond in de database van de officiële RuneScape site: "Like Arrav, the rewards are cursed! Please check back tomorrow - we have our best exorcists, soothsayers and alchemists working on the problem." In het Nederlands: "Net als Arrav, zijn de beloningen vervloekt! Bekijk alstublieft de beloningen morgen - we hebben onze beste exorcists, soothsayers end alchemists aan het probleem werken." *Tijdens het uitkomen van de quest, werden twee verschillende lijsten met beloningen gegeven. Later bevestigde Mod Nexus dat de gene in de database correct waren. *Tijdens de uitkomst van de Quest, werd een poster over deze quest uitgegeven. *Wanneer Ali zegt dat je "surveillance" moet meebrengen, zegt de speler: "Sir Veylantz? Hij is toch één van de Temple Knighs?" Alsof hij et verkeerd verstond wat Ali vertelde. *Ali the Wise is een anagram van Wahisietel, een Mahjarrat die beschreven stond in Zemouregal's notes. Als je de letters "Wahisietel" in een andere volgorde zet, kan er Ali the Wise uitkomen. Dit kan leiden dat Ali the Wise niet is wie hij beweerd te zijn, dat hij misschien Wahisietel is in vermomming, aangezien de Mahjarrats meesters zijn in een andere vorm aannemen. *Als Ali de basis met je doorneemt in een filmpje, is het mogelijk om andere spelers te zien. thumb|Ali's gezegde. *Nadat je het hart hebt gestolen en terug rapporteert naar Ali in Narda, zal hij vragen het met de "Great Heart Robbery" gaat. Dit verwees naar de quest The Great Brain Robbery, die uiteindelijk verwees 'The Great Train Robbery'. *De Agility beloningen in de database, waren voor langer dan een week fout aangegeven. De beloningen hadden geen strength beloningen en slechts 6.000 Agility experience. *Toen spelers 61 Agility kregen, stond er dat ze alle benodigdheden voor de Curse of Arrav quest hadden behaald, ook terwijl ze dat niet hadden. *Tijdens deze hebben we wat meer informatie gevonden over de Mahjarrats en het Ritueel. en:The Curse of Arrav Categorie:Quests Categorie:Moeilijke quest Categorie:Mysteries of the Mahjarrat Categorie:The Curse of Arrav